Naruto Christmas Story
by HinataHyuuga07
Summary: What are Sasuke and Hinata trying to tell Naruto and Sakura? Is it a secret they've been hiding? It's almost Christmas and things are just confusing for Sakura and Naruto..


It was a snowy day at Ninja Academy and Naruto and Sasuke were throwing snow at eachother. While Sakura and Hinata were busy trying to study for a test, because they had a different class the boys didn't have that class. Christmas was just right around the corner!

"Hahaha. You'll never get me!" Naruto yelled running out of Sasuke's way.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke said chasing him with a huge snowball in his hand.

"Boys.." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Just right after she said that Sasuke accendently hit her with the snowball in the face!

"Grr... YOU TWO STOP THROWING SNOW!" Sakura yelled whipping the snow off her face. "Now look at what you did, you ruined our work!"

"Be lucky it wasn't the real test or else you'd flunk the class." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke walked behind Sakura.

"Why get mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, because Naruto's annoying!" Sakura said angerly.

"C-can we go i-inside?" Hinata asked feeling a bit cold trying to warm up.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"O-oh N-naruto.." Hinata whispered shyly pointing at the tree blushing.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at what she was pointing at, there was a mistletoe hanging from the tree.

"Uh-oh, it looks like you two kiss!" Sakura said laughing.

"Shut up, Sakura.." Naruto said walking away from Hinata.

"Why don't you kiss her?" Sakura asked.

"I-I.." Naruto blushed walking a bit farther away from them.

"It's because you like her and your just being shy." Sasuke said laughing.

"Why won't you kiss me Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Uh.." Sasuke said starting to blush.

Hinata sighed blushing watching Naruto walking toward the school.

"I think we should just go in, Hinata is cold." Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

"Come on Sasuke, you can kiss me!" Sakura said leaning in for a kiss.

"No," Sasuke said pushing her away from him. "I don't want to kiss anyone, okay? Stop begging for a kiss!" he started walking towards the school.

"He must not like me.." Sakura said frowning. "Come on Hinata. Those two boys are being mean!"

Hinata stood up from sitting under the tree and grabbed her school stuff.

"We can study without them bugging us!" Sakura said.

------------------------------

About three hours later, Sakura and Hinata were done studying and they went to get some hot chocolate. Sasuke and Naruto were talking lowly as they dragged far behind so Hinata and Sakura don't hear them talking.

"I just wish Sakura wouldn't rush into anything.. I just want things to be at a slow pace with her but she seems to dive right in and rush things." Sasuke said sighing.

"Yeah, I know.." Naruto said. "Hinata is just too quiet."

"You're lucky she don't rush into anything like Sakura does or else you'd be doomed!" Sasuke said laughing.

The conversation between Naruto and Sasuke stopped and the girls were already at the Chocolate stand.

"4 Hot Chocolate's please.." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke and Naruto were both watching the girls get the hot chocolate while they sat at the bench. Hinata walked by Naruto blushing giving him his drink.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said taking the drink. Hinata just looked at him blushing not say anything but staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't realize she was staring at him, she blushed and looked away quickly.

"Hmm, maybe I got an idea." Sasuke thought as he watched them, taking the drink from Sakura. "Thanks Sakura." he said smiling.

"Your welcome, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"It's almost Christmas!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said taking a drink of the hot chocolate.

"I do.." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata. Hinata stopped drinking she was blushing even more then ever because Naruto had put his arm around her.

"Grr! Poor Hinata! Keep your arms off her." Sakura said. "She probably don't want you to touch her."

Was Sakura jealous that Naruto had done that to Hinata, or.. not jealous?

Sasuke sighed looking out in a distance drinking his hot chocolate. Sakura stared at him frowning.

"You look tired Sasuke, something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing's wrong.. I just.." Sasuke stopped himself from talking and just drank his hot chocolate.

"You just what?" Sakura asked taking a seat on the bench by Sasuke. Sasuke just stared out in the distance.

"Naruto.. I-I.." Hinata blushed staring away from Naruto, she frowned because she hated it when she blushed and she hated it because she was way to shy to tell Naruto she liked him. She felt like he didn't like her back and she felt sad.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked ajusting his headband.

"I..I.." Hinata tried to tell him but then Sakura interupted.

"Naruto, I think she is trying to tell you she likes you.." Sakura said.

"That's n-not true.." Hinata said lowly blushing even more looking at the snow on the ground trying to hide her face.

Naruto stared blankly at Hinata in thought.. "Is she trying to tell me that she likes me? Or is she trying to tell me something else?" Naruto sat there wondering.

"Uhmm..." Sasuke said standing up slowly stretching. "Sakura come with me..Only you.." Sasuke said walking away from Naruto and Hinata quickly.

Sakura stood up quickly and followed Sasuke away from Naruto and Hinata. Naruto watched them both walking away now, he sighed watching them. Hinata blushed sitting a little farther from Naruto looking at the ground.

"Sakura..I need your help.." Sasuke said touching her arm.

"With what?" Sakura asked standing there blushing because he had his hand on her arm.

"I just need you." Sasuke said pulling her arm walking towards the school.

"Oooooh wait a second!" Sakura said stopping. "Your trying to get Naruto and Hinata to kiss, hmmm?"

"No.." Sasuke said. "Could you try to get rid of Naruto so I..I could tell Hinata something."

"What! You like Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"NO!" Sasuke said. "Are you crazy! No! It's a message from her father!"

"H..her father?" Sakura said frowning. "That's bad isn't it?"

"Yes, it is.. and Sakura.." Sasuke said sighing.

"What?" Sakura said frowning.

"Nevermind.." Sasuke sighed heavily and just walked away looking down.

"Sasuke what is it?" Sakura said chasing him.

"It's nothing.." Sasuke said walking a little faster.


End file.
